diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/22 April 2018
23:48:29 -!- PiDelta113 has joined Special:Chat 23:48:37 hmmm 23:48:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hmmm 23:49:09 I can chat with myself at last 23:49:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Without even an alt 23:49:34 If I see another Span 23:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no 23:49:53 <Özün_Oldun> b<>/b Testing testing testing 23:50:01 ... 23:50:04 xd 23:50:08 <Özün_Oldun> b<>/b well 23:50:18 ... 23:50:21 <Özün_Oldun> b/b .. 23:50:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b \ 23:51:01 -!- PiDelta113 has left Special:Chat 23:51:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oh rlly 23:52:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yes rlly 23:52:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b u wanna forking go m8 23:52:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I never get chased my enemy ttank 23:52:35 <Özün_Oldun> b/b attacks me 23:52:40 <Özün_Oldun> b/b and I die xd 23:52:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b +PiDelta113 only exists on Wikia 23:52:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b not in Diep 00:00:29 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 00:25:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b wait, you are me? 00:25:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b the one who vandailized the defender? 00:25:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no i didnt do it 00:25:35 <Özün_Oldun> b/b but someone with there aka as "me" did 00:26:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no nvm im dumb 00:26:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b (O.0) <--- me, stupid 00:26:34 <Özün_Oldun> b/b thats the one who fixed the page 00:28:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b me fixed the page, boss didnt, something something poke did 00:45:56 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 01:04:56 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:06:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:06:58 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:07:10 This is the best thing ever 01:07:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ikr? 01:07:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:10:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:11:41 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:11:56 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:12:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:13:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:14:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:15:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:15:50 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:16:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:17:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:19:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b d 01:19:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:20:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:23:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:24:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:25:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:25:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:27:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:28:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:29:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:29:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:30:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:31:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:31:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:32:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:40:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:40:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:41:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:41:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:44:08 <Özün_Oldun> b/b a 01:44:18 -!- Smgamermat77 has joined Special:Chat 01:45:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:47:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b .seek 0 01:47:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ❌ bYou have to be in a voice channel to use this command./b 01:47:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hm 01:47:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:47:53 . 01:47:57 strange 01:50:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:50:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:51:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:51:06 !updatelogs 01:51:06 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~9 to log page). 01:51:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:52:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b <@210934800570122240> keep attempting it until the boy crashes 01:52:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b If it crashes, stop & tell me 01:52:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b If it never crashes then it was a coincidence 01:53:40 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:53:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hello 01:53:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:54:10 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Do it again 01:54:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b .dc 02:24:50 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 02:26:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:26:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:26:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:31:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:37:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:41:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:48:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:49:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:49:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:50:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:50:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:50:38 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:51:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:51:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:52:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:53:57 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:54:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:56:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:58:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:59:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 03:06:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 03:06:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 03:07:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:12:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 04:12:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 04:16:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b t!rep 04:16:51 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 04:17:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b t!profile 04:35:39 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 04:36:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b !clear 20 04:36:06 hi 04:36:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 04:36:15 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oke 04:45:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 04:47:57 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 04:48:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 04:48:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 04:49:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 04:49:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b t!profile 04:49:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b !clear 04:49:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 04:50:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b .seek 55:35 04:50:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b cs/help 04:50:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b wow 04:50:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b it worked 04:50:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b welp bot crashing has been resolved 04:57:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:58:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:28:03 hi 06:28:22 :joy: 06:29:14 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 06:52:44 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 06:53:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:56:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:56:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:56:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:56:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:56:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:56:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:57:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:57:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:57:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:01:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:01:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:02:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:04:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:04:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:04:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:04:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:04:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:04:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:04:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:05:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:10:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:39:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:39:37 abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 07:51:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:54:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:54:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:57:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:57:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:57:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:58:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:58:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b fallen please 07:58:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b all that Ursuuling™ 07:58:41 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:58:26 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:58:52 08:58:52 (diff | hist) . . Betty Willis (artist)‎; 08:51 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎References: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:58:52 (diff | hist) . . Betty Sabo‎; 08:51 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎References: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:58:52 (diff | hist) . . Betty Merken‎; 08:51 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎External links: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:58:52 (diff | hist) . . Betty Laine‎; 08:51 . . (+20)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (add authority control, test using AWB) 08:58:52 (diff | hist) . . Betty Harper‎; 08:50 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎References: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:58:52 (diff | hist) . . Betty Hahn‎; 08:50 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎References: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:59:16 (diff | hist) . . Betty G. Miller‎; 08:50 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (add authority control, test using AWB) 08:59:16 (diff | hist) . . Betty Feves‎; 08:50 . . (+22)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (add authority control, test using AWB) 08:59:16 (diff | hist) . . Betty Branch (artist)‎; 08:50 . . (+21)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎External links: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:59:16 (diff | hist) . . Betty Blayton Taylor‎; 08:50 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎References: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:59:16 (diff | hist) . . Betty Beaumont‎; 08:50 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎External links: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:59:16 (diff | hist) . . Bettina Hubby‎; 08:50 . . (+23)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (→‎References: add authority control, test using AWB) 08:59:25 (diff | hist) . . Bettina Cirone‎; 08:50 . . (+22)‎ . . ‎Ser Amantio di Nicolao (talk | contribs)‎ (add authority control, test using AWB) 09:00:05 ��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️��‍♀️ ��‍♀️��‍♀️ 09:01:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b !updatelogs 09:01:55 !updatelogs 12:03:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:06:01 Anyone there on Discord? 12:20:56 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 12:27:24 Hello. 12:27:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b bored 12:33:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b God this is amazing 12:34:10 <Özün_Oldun> b/b New features to come soon 12:34:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:34:27 let's see if I can put images with this 12:34:31 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Try 12:34:35 <Özün_Oldun> b/b 12:34:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b nope 12:34:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b this happens 12:34:56 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Oof I think you have to do the wiki coding 12:35:14 <Özün_Oldun> b/b what wiki coding 12:35:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b btest/b 12:35:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b For the images to send it in chat 12:35:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hey it didn't document my leave 12:35:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ugh annoying 12:35:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:35:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b It's still very buggy 12:35:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b There 12:35:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b wow what lag 12:36:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Chill fam... Appreciate how wonderful it is to have this 12:36:14 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ik 12:36:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Lag will go away in the future 12:36:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b (shiny) 12:36:40 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Go check chat see if it works 12:36:45 <Özün_Oldun> b/b (sad1) 12:36:45 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:36:49 lol it does 12:36:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Lmaooo 12:36:58 :think: 12:36:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b (teamers) 12:37:02 :thonk: 12:37:02 <Özün_Oldun> b/b No 12:37:07 reee 12:37:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b (teamerzd) 12:37:23 <Özün_Oldun> b/b That blows 12:37:27 <Özün_Oldun> b/b temz 12:37:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Try mentioning me 12:37:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b See if that works 12:37:50 @Captain Hayden#9740 12:37:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b nope 12:37:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Nah 12:38:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Darn. I wonder if it's possible to link the formats 12:38:09 At least the Emote shows up. 12:38:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Yee yee 12:38:21 I remember making that and feeling shame. 12:38:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Making which one? 12:38:40 I miss Temz 12:38:43 It ended up being a CHat Logic. 12:38:47 the (teamerzd) duh 12:38:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b O 12:39:04 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I miss him too. We talk once and awhile 12:39:08 He sometimes visits the Chat. 12:39:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b sometimes 12:39:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b It's actually sad. I loved him 12:39:39 ^ 12:39:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ^ 12:39:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b He was so chill 12:40:48 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I hate when people say the discord is inactive 12:40:52 They accused him for being to immature. 12:41:02 What a bunch of nonsense. 12:41:05 Who is "they" 12:41:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b SoftDitto 12:41:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no not him 12:41:31 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Literally under the hood there is plenty of stuff going on that they cannot see 12:41:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Lit channels 12:41:52 <Özün_Oldun> 1. Staff Lounge 12:41:52 <Özün_Oldun> 2. VIP Lounge 12:42:06 <Özün_Oldun> b/b And yee Auf. It was a true thing. That broke my heart 12:42:18 <Özün_Oldun> b/b And don't forget project winged sparrow 12:43:23 Teamerz was intemerate, as I saw. 12:43:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b who called him immature 12:43:39 Some people. 12:43:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b A lot of people 12:43:45 <Özün_Oldun> b/b not me 12:44:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b The one thing I'm surprised about is SMG being back. Never thought I'd see the day 12:44:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Me too 12:44:42 It snowed on the mountains I trusted, after a decade of life. 12:44:54 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hm? 12:45:05 It's a Turkish Idiom. 12:45:29 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:46:04 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Haha Ozun 12:46:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Who's in chat rn? 12:46:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Auf 12:47:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i think that's it 12:47:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:47:07 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:47:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ozziene too 12:47:28 Wow you forgot Ozun? Tsk tsk 12:47:40 <Özün_Oldun> b/b whom? 12:47:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Youst 12:47:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b jk 12:47:58 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 12:48:01 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Haha 12:48:10 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Yeah that is a big delay 12:48:18 Oh. 12:48:25 So I am coming after your chat. 12:48:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b not really 12:48:48 <Özün_Oldun> b/b only the leaving messages have a huge delay 12:48:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b No it's only the coming and leaving 12:48:57 Hello darkness my old friend again. 12:49:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Oof 12:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Like when 'XxdankdestroyerxX has spawned in the arena or been killed' 12:50:09 Indeed. 12:50:23 Indeed, another mountain got snowed on. 12:50:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b May I ask what does that mean? 12:54:53 It means that when you trust someone, they betray you after a while. 12:56:40 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ahh 12:56:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Clever 13:20:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:21:13 Hello... 13:21:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hey 13:22:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b New things are afoot 13:22:24 I've been here yesterday... 13:22:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Oh... 13:22:38 Anything new in arras? 13:22:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b You'll have to ask Fallenbooster. I don't really know 13:23:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Probably some bug fixes at least 13:24:09 Im not comfortable with my friends at all... 13:24:18 <Özün_Oldun> b/b What happened? 13:24:48 Nothing much... 13:25:09 Just me not really fitting in and being teased. 13:25:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:26:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Aww :( 13:27:07 I know... 13:27:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Things will get better 13:27:58 Hopefully. 13:32:29 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:37:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:40:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:40:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:41:01 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:41:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:41:43 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:42:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:44:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:48:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:48:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yo boss 13:48:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:48:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b we have a discord-wiki chat bridge 13:48:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:49:20 I still don't know if I should stay or not. 13:49:41 <Özün_Oldun> b/b up to you 13:50:01 I still don't think I should. 13:50:26 But I still feel a little out of place. 13:50:48 <Özün_Oldun> b/b If anything, the out of place person is ozziene 13:51:03 <Özün_Oldun> b/b You're considered one of the more integrated ones. 13:51:26 Integrated? 13:51:39 I've been inactive for so long. 13:51:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Integrated into the community 13:51:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Yeah, but compare that to Ozziene or maybe Ice 13:52:04 <Özün_Oldun> b/b at least you make concepts 13:52:08 <Özün_Oldun> b/b or at least used to. 13:52:16 And I still plan to. 13:52:50 I have several updates to my old concepts that I will post in a few days. 13:52:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ye sure ok 13:53:26 I can't even do anything in terms of voting for anything... 13:54:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b can't help 13:55:00 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:55:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:55:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b how does it say that before it even says it in the dw chat 13:55:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b the enter/leave thing lags 13:55:34 <Özün_Oldun> b/b like in the dw chat on my screen enig didnt even leave 13:55:34 I just feel out of place... 13:55:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Again, you're one of the less out of place ones 13:55:53 Even Ice wants to leave and will. 13:56:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Good. 13:56:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b He's getting unbanned on 26th of April btw 13:56:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b thats kinda rude 13:56:37 But I don't think I still fit in... 13:56:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i mean they are still a user 13:57:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i mean tidal saying good 13:57:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i know. 13:57:25 You're road you know? 13:57:38 Whoops I mean Your'e 13:57:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Road? 13:57:46 road? 13:57:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b and Your'e is not grammatically accurate. 13:58:07 I sometimes miss Tudor. 13:58:07 yeah your'e isnt a word 13:58:10 me too 13:58:12 It's ameme here 13:58:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Not me. 13:58:15 a meme* 13:58:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b what is? 13:58:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b between who? 13:58:29 Your'e road 13:58:35 I know you don't like him, but he was my second friend here and first permanent one. 13:58:39 In my country. 13:58:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oh 13:58:59 oh 13:59:11 I still respect Ice... 13:59:12 i dont mind ice sometimes 13:59:16 i kinda miss them 13:59:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b What is You're road supposed to mean 13:59:28 <Özün_Oldun> b/b and Ice was tolerable back in DCoW. 13:59:36 You're rude. 13:59:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b he got a lot more edgier after the merge 13:59:53 But accents made it sound like road 13:59:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ah 13:59:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ok 14:00:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i see 14:00:32 After the snowy pentagon mountain, I got Tudor, my first friend here. 14:00:32 I mean I became a horrible user here. 14:00:44 no you didnt 14:00:49 We have some common interests, which is also a factor. 14:00:49 Yes I did... 14:01:13 Did I improve? 14:01:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Yes. 14:01:21 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Verily. 14:01:43 Is verily a word? 14:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b verily 14:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> ˈvɛrɪli 14:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> adverb 14:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> truly; certainly. 14:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> "verily these men are mad" 14:02:26 huh 14:02:29 never knew 14:02:40 English messed up more in last century I think. 14:03:09 Anyway... I still have some thoughts about self-harm. 14:04:14 But I don't do them... 14:04:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:09:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:11:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:20:55 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 14:20:59 Hi 14:21:04 Bye 14:21:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 14:21:08 <Özün_Oldun> b/b bye 14:21:35 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 14:22:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:22:04 hi bye 14:22:09 diepmon no 14:22:25 Can I just die... 14:23:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 14:27:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:30:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:30:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:37:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:46:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:47:24 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:47:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:47:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:48:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:48:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:49:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:49:31 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:49:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:50:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:53:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oh 14:55:36 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hello! 14:55:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 14:57:08 -!- Utkar22 has joined Special:Chat 14:57:14 hi 14:57:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hey! 14:57:30 sup 14:57:36 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Nm 14:57:40 <Özün_Oldun> b/b You? 14:57:52 wait we are the same person 14:58:00 <Özün_Oldun> b/b kek 14:58:03 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Right. 14:58:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i c i c 15:00:05 Hi sm! 15:00:35 -!- Utkar22 has left Special:Chat 15:00:41 -!- Utkar22 has joined Special:Chat 15:01:34 -!- Utkar22 has left Special:Chat 15:08:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oh 15:17:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:18:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:19:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hello 15:27:30 The bridge sometimes creeps me out. 15:36:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:37:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:38:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:38:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:44:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:44:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b How 15:44:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b This is the best thing ever 15:44:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ngl 16:04:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:06:01 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 16:28:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 16:28:12 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 16:28:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 16:28:15 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi? 16:45:44 Anyone here? 16:45:47 Discord? 16:46:34 <Özün_Oldun> b/b The leaves/enters sometimes show up in Discord but not in Chat because the bot is, frankly, more intelligent than the Chat 16:46:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b The Chat is old, & wasn’t meant to handle features such as images & the like 16:47:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b The bot can _try_ to make some features seamless via ChatTags JavaScript translation, but some things just can’t. The tech is too different both in advancement & type. 16:48:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Although the lag is naturally from where the bot takes the message from chat through the internet to here 16:48:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b <@242441017976946690> what other bugs are there? 16:48:36 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Other than ChatTags initially rending as plaintext right when you join? 16:48:42 What are those @Number tags? 16:49:01 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Discord @s 16:49:14 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Chat has no equivalent functionality 16:49:23 <Özün_Oldun> b/b It’s too old 16:57:21 <Özün_Oldun> b/b @s? 17:00:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ats 17:00:23 <Özün_Oldun> b/b @ = at, it’s an at symbol 17:00:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ats plural 17:00:35 <Özün_Oldun> b/b @s plural 17:03:26 I mean, what do they do? 17:04:04 yeh 17:57:33 -!- PiDelta113 has joined Special:Chat 17:57:48 Brigde Bot where are you 17:57:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b a 17:58:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b a what 17:58:29 PI 17:58:45 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:58:54 <Özün_Oldun> b/b a b 17:58:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Bridge Bot can't handle EMojis 17:59:03 <Özün_Oldun> b/b :)(: 17:59:45 -!- PiDelta113 has left Special:Chat 17:59:46 Well. 18:00:05 My expiration date came then. I am still using chat. 18:50:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 18:51:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b bleh 19:09:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b @s ping people in Discord, notify them 19:09:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b (If Enig is still in chat) 19:09:38 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 19:09:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:10:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 19:10:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:10:21 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Oops I mean Aug 19:10:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Aufi*/i 19:10:27 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ffs 19:10:42 !updatelogs 19:10:42 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~7 to log page). 19:46:44 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 19:47:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b bot is on now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 19:47:35 <Özün_Oldun> b/b assume that it is always on 19:47:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I’m talking with some developers to come up with a franken-bot solution 19:48:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b think 19:48:18 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ibot breaks/i 19:48:45 <Özün_Oldun> b/b basically the bot runs on Chatbot.rb right now (that’s a Ruby program) to do everything at once, using different plugins. Chatbot.rb handles abuse filtering, logging, & the bridge 19:48:54 <Özün_Oldun> b/b neat 19:48:56 <Özün_Oldun> b/b But the bridge plug-in is faulty & causes the entire program to crash 19:49:02 <Özün_Oldun> b/b so we’re gonna kill that plug in 19:49:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b & run Chatbot.rb along with an entirely different program simultaneously, Gekkou 19:49:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b which shouldn’t crash 19:49:35 <Özün_Oldun> b/b uh ursuul 19:49:37 <Özün_Oldun> b/b im scared 19:49:40 <Özün_Oldun> b/b of? 19:49:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b is net neutrality gonna die soon 19:49:47 knife ---> > o <--- plug in 19:49:54 <Özün_Oldun> b/b da 19:49:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b to both 19:50:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b if i have to pay for 10$ a day to use everything i am gonna be sad rip 19:50:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b me too 19:50:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b you already pay $10 a day to use everything, more even 19:50:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b that’s what internet service providers are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 19:53:34 Who the hell is idiotic enough to make people spend US$10 for everything? 19:54:23 Some messed up government I suppose, which will have an inevitable result of an uprising. 19:55:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b the internet services do not pay me anything 19:55:14 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i mean i do not pay for sbb internet 19:55:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b my mom works at it and we get free internet lol 19:55:35 Same case here. 19:57:28 My father is a physics professor in the university campus, so free Metro Internet. 20:07:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Not a government 20:07:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Businesses need to make money 20:07:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b & so they charge you 20:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b SBB doesnt need the money they have enough resources 20:08:47 I know they need to make money, but I hope it's not like they charge for every website visited. 20:08:52 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I'm not lucky. 20:08:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no they dont charge 20:09:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b My dad is looking for a job and my mom is stay home. 20:09:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oof 20:11:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 20:22:21 i was playing in a diep colony event with the titan and other predators 20:22:36 titan was an overlord and he died at 628k 20:23:00 i was still alive with 129k as ��‍♀️ 20:23:28 and? 20:23:41 and died to a tri-angle after which i killed instantly after with 160k 20:30:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:31:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:38:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:38:59 !updatelogs 20:38:59 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~48 to log page). 20:51:08 <Özün_Oldun> b/b nice 20:54:18 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Who pinged me? 20:54:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Oh Ursuul just the delays 20:54:47 <Özün_Oldun> b/b That's all 20:56:02 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ah 20:56:07 <Özün_Oldun> b/b not a big deal 20:56:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b but the crashing is a real gamebreaker so I’m working on a fix presently 20:56:46 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Ok cool! Let me know when it has been mended :) 21:30:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:31:36 <Özün_Oldun> b/b see the thing about having no freaking clue what you’re doing in regards to code is 21:31:38 <Özün_Oldun> b/b all the freaking 21:31:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b documentations 21:31:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b that you have to read 21:31:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b to baby-step your way into looking like you know what you’re doing 21:32:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:32:07 wat 22:43:32 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 22:43:36 no u 22:44:42 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no i 22:45:16 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no 22:49:19 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:59:47 every so often i swith between lumicons and myself. early morning i had to roleplay as the shadow princess to be able to attend an event at boner's chat, and sauna girl witj april in todays diep colony event 23:00:28 boner chat you say 23:00:50 boner does incompatible time zones because they live in US 23:03:02 this week involves going to a new enviroball dimension (17133 from 16299) and a sandbox which might involve the switching stowaway 23:05:47 a stowaway is me switching characters from a-lp to another such as the shadow princess and sauna girl in order to attend events in incompatible timezones. 23:06:18 a-lp sleeps at that time 23:17:00 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:23:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Eat pant 23:23:17 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:24:19 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:32:39 no 23:32:48 eat plant 23:32:55 <Özün_Oldun> b/b *pant 23:32:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 22